Splicer Psychology
Sitemap Splicer Psychology - The Splicer Mental State * See Also ADAM_Addled * See Also Splicers --- --- --- --- --- The Psychology of the Splicer's World : The Transition From What Was : * Dealing with 'the Chaos' trauma (from even before splicing's insanity, the falling apart of Civilization) * To some it was like a dream, to others a nightmare they could not get out of * Memories of 'before' (time before the splicing, back when things were 'normal') * Decay all around, no control and collapse of order (way too much inconvenience) * The 'Trapped like a Rat' feeling -- Rapture closing in on them (was happening long before the 'Plasmid disease' started) * Repeated cycles of withdrawal ADAM/EVE from varying supplies (in later periods much of the ADAM supply has dried up and they become sources of power for those possessing them.) Having to rely on other ways of doing things (NO LONGR using Plasmids). * The fear of running out of EVE that would leave an individual vulnerable to other Splicers. The fear of having your EVE stolen and having to stash some away safely 'just in case'. * Hand to mouth survival (some in Rapture came from places where that was the way things worked, while others never missed a meal in their life) * Continued Addiction - 'Eve-plant' source of Eve independent of the lab/fontaines/sinclairs production - new source but only for those who can obtain it. * The Will - many of the original inhabitants of Rapture were not the 'sit down and die' type. - Dealing with other Splicers : * Law of the Jungle ('dog eat dog', 'splicer eat rat', etc...) * Splicer eat Splicer (there have been reports....)... * Loners - safer to live apart for some (even Splicer see each other as crazy) * Hiding and surviving * Those who emerged as leaders and formations of groups. * Cooperation amongst those who weren't completely insane - strength in numbers - Some Splicers could manage to still reason and carry on functioning : * Varying amounts/combinations of ADAM used (later times there was much less available) * Varying ability of individuals to react to it -- Different levels of insanity * Some Tonics that actually improved abilities but weren't abused far enough to bring mental breakdown - Lamb's effects - Warping the Psyche : * "Mind Shafting" that Sofia does (even before the Kashmir Terrorist attack started the road to chaos). * Those in Persephone 'being sold down the river' (sold to Sinclair for experiments) - fear * Later forcing people to be 'Spliced' so she could have control of them ... * Others who got in her way simply killed (ie - "Unbelievers") - The Holdouts - Non-Splicers : * Farmers who managed to keep their independence, and others who's useful skills kept them alive * Sofia Lamb using pheromones to control Splicers -- She must have had help of 'sane' scientists to do the work * Many areas in Rapture which had cut themselves off from the City, who had enough resources to survive. --- --- --- Some of the Smarter 'wild' Splicers 'Fear' Ex-Splicers From New Rapture : The Unknown Country - the Cure ( Better to suffer the slings and arrows of outrageous insanity, bad food and physical deformities, or to take arms against brutal neighbors, than to go to that place where no Splicer returns ... ') --- --- --- ' Second of Three Splicers Says : "THATS THE ONE ... GET HIM !!!!!!" ''' Other Splicers might have been sane enough to talk to the Player, if Jack hadn't had a '''1000 ADAM Bounty on his head. "If you're going to shoot, shoot, don't talk!" -- Tuco (The Good The Bad and The Ugly...) Some people out to get Jack might even NOT have been Splicers (others, less insane, who kept Rapture running for Ryan ??) You can buy alot of tasty Fish for 1000 ADAM. --- --- --- Mermaids Are the LEAST of Splicers' Delusions ''' : * An Elmer Fuddite with tentacles ("Shhh, I Huntin' that That Wascally Walrus !!!"). * Herr Hitler dancing the Foxtrot with a 'Sad' Clown * An Enormous Burning EYE (I) * An airborne city full of crazy people (Oops, that was the "late movie of the week" ) * Weird "Music of the Jelly Fish", that you just can't get out of your head Definitely Copyright and Trademark vetted. * Giant Kittens !!! (doing ballet or Cossack Sword Dancing ) Sounds like Another Player Contest (an open-ended 'WTF' Scene Creation that could be just about anything the Players could Imagine). --- --- --- '''The Church of Ryan : In the reclaimed freedom of New Rapture - People just to do it because they can .... (Organized Religion Ban Rescinded - But 'NO STATE RELIGION' is still the law in the New City Charter ). More likely to be done by some group of Splicers, who worship "THE CREATOR" and "THE LAW GIVER" Perhaps the 'worshipers' all dress up as Ryan, wear those Howard Hughes mustaches, golf putting as a Sacrament ... Reciting his famous Quotes/Sayings with great reverence an in unison ... --- --- --- Psychology of a Little Sister : I suppose Little Sisters can be generally considered 'Splicers' : Everything is Magic ... (They are around the childhood age when reasoning starts about things - When recognizing 'Causality' starts developing in most children. Add to that, whatever delusional conditionings were used to make the Little Sisters not care so much about shoving a sharp device into a corpse and then drinking some rancid blood/lymph fluids.) It (the game) might NOT have been quite so endearing/empathizing IF the only viable ADAM 'Hosts' had been 75+ year old men or women. Are Little Sisters addicted to ADAM ? - Do they get an ADAM 'rush' from their Vampire-like harvesting?? (Are they conditioned into this ?? OR does it more rely on a reinforcement feedback within their conditioning ?) Seeing them with a twisted grin on their faces after slurping down an "Angel's" blood is a bit creepy. Do they hear a constant tiny voice in their heads : "Slinky Twinkey wants Drinky Drinky ..." Their Psycho-Babble .. etc, etc, etc... Rote-learned little sayings/recitations ( "All good girls gather" ) --- --- --- Making Mirrors to Replace all the Smashed Ones We Found in The Solo Games : Splicers didn't like looking at their deformities caused by the ADAM disease, so destroyed most mirrors. This was an adequate excuse for NOT having them in the game (for technical reasons). The MMORPG's graphics quality might not make for great "look at my character's wondrously lifelike face", but even 'Duke Nukem' had amusing mirror shots and views in security camera feeds. With Players being human again, appearances will matter and a Mirror is indispensable for that purpose. We Will have to think what Player interactions could be appropriate. Cosmetic influences may have some importance in the game (why not ?) That would mean there would be Avatar cosmetic options, hairstyles, face shape variations, etc.. --- --- --- --- --- . .